Special Seeds
Please help expand this wiki page by editing it and giving any info not given, or any seeds that are not given. There are supposedly over 100 special seeds in Rebirth. What is known about the seeds: These special seeds will either add a filter to the game, change the graphics, or sound effects. These special seeds won't generate the same rooms every time like a normal seed would. It only applies the effect. Any and all seeds disable achievements and unlockables, so do not use if you plan to make a serious run. Confirmed Special Seeds * BL1N D1NG - Effect unknown, but is a valid seed * FART SNDS - Most sounds are replaced with fart sounds Nicalis Inc., https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O657yvvdn2o, YouTube.com, July 28, 2014. * CAM0 K1DD - Isaac is almost entirely invisible by making him colored like the floor Nicalis Inc., https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTWC37d9Qu0, YouTube.com, July 28, 2014. * B00B T00B - Makes that game look as if it's being played on a CRT television, which was once known as the Boob Tube. * BRWN SNKE - Isaac leaves a trail of poop as he walks. * SL0W 4ME2 - Music speed changes based on how fast you are walking.Nicalis Inc., https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYd9cSZJKqk, YouTube.com, July 14, 2014. * BASE MENT - All floors become the basement. This will render you incapable of completing the game as you are just looping between rooms. Though this will freeze the game once too many games are obtained. After enough collection, all item pedestals, chest rewards, and devil room trades are replaced by Breakfast. * CHAM P10N - Turns every eligible enemy into a champion version. * BL1N DEYE - Turns all enemies invisible (image) * DRAW KCAB - Inverts movement and firing controls. (Spells "BACK WARD" backward) * KAPP A - Character spawns grey, in reference to the twitch emote. (image image) * HARD HARD - Player takes double damage, full effect is currently unknown * D0NT ST0P - Player takes damage if they stop moving (video) * DYSL EXIC - Ingame text is rearranged as though Isaac has trouble speaking (image) * KEEP AWAY - Items mimic players movement with the exception of troll bombs (video) * MOON JUMP - Unknown, but accepted as a valid seed. * PEE - Character leaves a small puddle of pee each time entering every room. When opening the menu the seed will be PEE, PEE C, PEE 0000, or PEE 4ME2. * C0ME BACK - Enemies respawn once player leaves room (including bosses). New Items don't drop * PTCH BLCK - Turns Isaac into a jet black shadow (image) * PAC1 F1SM - Doors are opened instantly, as if the room is completed, but Isaac's tears become completely harmless. In miniboss and boss rooms, the boss's health will act as a timer, counting down to when the (trap)door opens. * 1MNO B0DY - The character is completely invisible, however you can still see the light effect surrounding him (i mage) * CAM0 F0ES - Similar to CAM0 K1DD, but the effect is applied to the enemies as opposed to the character (image) * C0CK FGHT - All enemies have a permanent charm effect and will attack each other as if they were hostile (image) * FEAR M1NT - All enemies have a permanent fear effect (image) * FREE 2PAY - Starts you with 69 coins and makes it so you have to purchase all of your items and pickups (image) * HART BEAT - The lower your health is, the slower the music is. * KEEP TRAK - Removes all parts of the UI overlay, including map, consumable count, health, etc. * CLST RPH0 - Same as C0CK FGHT (image) * THEG H0ST - Every 45 seconds, a ticking will begin, and after 5 seconds, Isaac will take 1/2 heart of damage. * BL00 00DY- The amount of particles emitted by dead enemies and poop is greatly increased. * 1337 HAXR - Greatly lowers difficulty. * PAY2 PLAY - Same as FREE 2PAY. * C0NF ETT1 - All enemies have a permanent concussion effect. * FACE D0WN - All Tarot Cards when picked up are face down so their effect is always unknown. * FRA1 DN0T - All enemies have a fear effect which turns on and off every few seconds, causing enemies to run away. * MED1 C1NE - All pill text (names and descriptions) are replaced with ??? * GGGG GGGG - Same map every time with the best friend from a DLC pack. References Gallery B00BT00B.jpg|An example of the B00BT00B special seed. BRWNSNKE.gif|An example of the BRWNSNKE special seed. BASEMENT.jpg|An example of the BASEMENT special seed. CHAMP1ON.jpg|An example of the CHAMP1ON special seed. Category:Character Category:P Category:Bomb Items Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth